


behind the dumpster

by noga189



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noga189/pseuds/noga189





	behind the dumpster

You walked into the studio to find your seat. You were so excited, the first time you're in whose line taping! You chose the specific show to buy a ticket to because it’s a taping with your favorite improviser- Brad Sherwood. You loved everything about him, his amazing sense of humor, how tall he is, but mostly his winning smile that melted your heart every time you saw him on your computer screen at home. Whether it's whose line or improvaganza or anything, as long as brad is in it, your heart melts.   
You were surprised how long it takes to tape a show like that- 5 hours! And still, you had a wonderful time, and every once in a while, you looked directly at brad, hoping he won't notice and won't look at you, because you knew that if he did, you would basically freeze and die. After a few moments you look at him again and he surprise you and look at you straight in the eye and gives you one of the sexiest smiles you have ever seen in your life. You just sit there in the chair, lower your eyes and blush.   
After the taping, you grab your hand bag and start walking down the steps to find the exit, when a hand gently grabs your arm. You turn around and see brad, you froze, couldn't think of anything to say and just look at him stunned. "I saw you checking me out during the taping", brad says to you. Again, blushing, your face is completely red, all you can think of saying is "well yeah, I did, I tried to do it so you wouldn't notice...". You stand there in front of this man, that was completely melting you from the inside but you couldn't let him know that, you had to stay calm. All you could think about his tearing off his clothes right there in front of everyone, regardless of who is looking. "Well I did notice and I was wondering if you would like to go grab a drink with me, unless you have a date or something". You look around and realize you weren't alone and saw in the corner of your eye the rest of whose line men still standing there and talking, not too close to both of you but not that far. "Well I don't have a date tonight, as a matter of fact, I came to this taping alone" you say to him with a little smile and wink at him. "well I know a bar just a few minutes from here, let's go!", he says to you and wave goodbye to the other improve men and wink at then, hoping you didn't notice that the wink meant he wanted more than just a drink but you did notice and giggled quietly.   
You both walk out of the studio and walk down the street towards the bar. You were wearing a black dress, surprisingly dressed for a date even though you didn't even plan on having a date that night. You both continue walking and arrive to the bar entrance when brad looks at you smiling "wait, I didn't even ask you the million dollar question", "which is?" you reply. "How old are you?" brad says still smiling and you open the door to enter the bar and say "I'm old enough" with a wink and wait for him to follow you inside.   
You two search for a place to sit, when u find a booth and decide that instead of sitting next to him, you are going to sit in front of him, so you could continue being mesmerized my his amazing eyes and his amazing smile.   
You both sit down; you put your purse next to you, look at him straight in the eye and ask him "well, what are we having?"  
He smiles cheekily, never takes his eyes off of you and say "I think beer will be fine, drinking on a first date never ends well". After an hour or so of conversation, getting to know each other you take another sip from your bear and say "I have to say I'm having a wonderful time". The entire evening both of you can’t take your eyes off each other, he smiles at you and say "I actually have a confession to make". You look at him confused "what is it?". He takes a sip of his beer, a long breath, "I'm actually going through divorce, and unfortunately we're still living together until I get a new place of my own". You keep looking at him, a bit stunned for a second but then you give him a reassuring smile and say "that's ok, I'm sorry you're getting a divorce and that it didn't work out, but look at the bright side". "What bright side?" he asks. "if you and your wife would be still married I wouldn't be here with you". You say this to him giving him a warm smile and place your hand on his. "So... if we can't come back to my place, what shall we do?" he says giving you a cheeky smile and you say "well, the alley behind the bar is pretty quiet and always empty". You say to him giving him a cheeky grin. You take one final sip from your beer and say "but there's only one thing missing here". "and what's that exactly?" brad says still smiling at you with his mischievous grin that melts you from the inside but you know that you can't show it to him, not quite yet. You stood up and told him "you haven't kissed me yet". You say that while clicking with your fingernails on the table, looking at him and waiting for him to say something. He stands up, chuckles and walk towards you, grabbing you by the neck and kisses you, the kiss is so powerful you actually feel the room is spinning and everything becomes hazy. He steps backwards, stopping the kiss, you can hardly move. All you want is to kiss him again. You grab his hand after he pays the bill and start walking towards the back of the bar towards the door that leads to the back alley. You open the door and start walking towards the dumpster, brad walks over to you, pins you to the wall, lifts your legs and wrapped them around his waist and gives you another mind blowing kiss. You love the feel of his tongue in your mouth while you're running your hands all over his chest. You start undoing the buttons of his shirt so you could feel his skin. With your hands wrapped around him, he starts running his tongue all over your neck. You can't stop moaning at the feeling of his tongue on your neck. With one hand on your back, he runs his other hands from your breasts, giving them a little squeeze and runs his hand all the way down to your underwear, which are soaking wet at this point. As he takes your underwear off you start unbuckling his pants. You pull his pants down with his underwear until they fall down to his ankles. As you drop his pants he runs his hand all over your pussy and slides 2 fingers while kissing and licking your neck. You can't stop screaming and eagerly start running your hand up and down his enormous erection, causing him to moan and groan as he slides his fingers in and out of you. The both of you can't handle it anymore, he grabs a condom from his wallet and after he slides it on his erection he lifts your legs again, wraps them around his waist and with one swift moves slams into you making you both scream loudly but he puts his hand on your mouth and say "you don't want people from the bar to catch us right? You have to try and be quiet, no matter how difficult I'm going to make it for you" and winks at you. Every time he thrusts into you he goes deeper and deeper, making it even more difficult for you to make sounds, being quiet was torture for you and unbearable, all you wanted to do is scream his name and moan and groan loudly, but you couldn't. He kisses you passionately and continues slamming into you for what seems like forever, neither of you wants it to stop, you both want this to go on for as long as you can. And he keeps fucking you he goes faster and rougher and you run your hands all over his hairy chest and you almost tear off his shirt and throw it on the floor so you could have more skin to touch as he he's fucking you. You always knew brad was the naughtiest of the bunch but you never thought to yourself for a second he had such an animalistic part of him. You could tell he's about to come as he's legs starts shaking with yours and his breathing gets heavier with every thrust and you both come at the same time. You both breathe heavily and gasp for air with his forehead pinned against yours and kisses you softly once again with your hands wrapped around his neck. He slides out of you and you re arrange your dress and he pulls up his pants and buttons his shirt. He looks at you and says "I really don't think this was a onetime thing". "I agree you" you said as you are both still gasping for air, exchanging numbers in the middle of the alley and he walks you back to the street so you'd call a cab home. He grabs you by the hand before you get inside the cab, gives you a smile you will never forget and say "you have no idea how much tonight meant to me, thank you" and before he says anything you grab him and kiss him again and say " will defiantly call you", you wink at him and get inside the cab.


End file.
